


Sugar

by Nisaki



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisaki/pseuds/Nisaki
Summary: Ciel falls for the sweet waiter who keeps buying him coffee. One day, Ciel will tell him. He really hate bitter things.





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChromeHoplite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeHoplite/gifts).



> This is written for the lovely, Milkshake. For no reason other than _she knows why ___

 

''Welcome to Mochaberry, I'm Sebastian. How can I help you?''

Ciel had heard about it, read about it and saw it on TV. But never had he thought, that love at first sight was real.

Never mind real, he didn't think it could happen to _him._

Being a realistic person, some might say cynical; Ciel scoffed at the idea of fated, and meant to be.

Now looking up at the most beautiful man alive, heart playing drums in his throat he was ready to reconsider.

He swallowed, opened his mouth and closed it again.

''Sir?'' the waiter - _Sebasian_ \- asked.

''Yes! em...'' ok, now this never happened. Not to him. He was not stuttering, and despite the heat he could feel in his face, up to his ears, he was _not_ blushing ''A piece of chocolate cake, and coffee late. Extra sugar, please.''

''I'll be back right away,''

Ciel let out a breath and looked around, relieved when he made sure that no one saw him make an idiot out of himself.

He chose the wrong day for baggy jeans and a hoodie.

True to his words, Sebastian came back, fairly quick. Placed Ciel's order on the table and gave him a bright smile and a cheerful ''Anything else, sir?''

''That's all, thanks.''

Sebastian left with a nod. Ciel, feeling at loss, tipped generously.

 

****

It was raining hard, the wind cutting, angling the rain so it was impossible for an umbrella to protect him from the water. Not that he had one anyway. That was what he hated most about spring rain. Always unpredicted, and heavy. Ciel was socked to the bone and crankier than he was when he first woke up.

He entered the place without much thought, amidst the chatter of passer bys and those who were seeking shelter same as he was.

''Welcome to Mochaberry, I'm Sebastian. How can I help you?'' the line was the same, but the tone was warmer. Ciel lifted his eyes and locked them with wine red. He smiled shyly up at Sebastian, the cold from the rain leaving him as heat took over.

''Hi! Moose cake, please.'' he didn't really want anything, but he couldn't get out.

Sebastian had his hair pulled back, black locks smoothed in a stylish way. With his wait apron, black pants and white shirt he looked like he belonged to an older time. Ciel's lips curved up at the idea.

''Here's your cake, and a cup of coffee,'' Sebastian said around a grin. Before Ciel could protest ''On the house,'' Sebastian winked at him, and turned to another table.

He was impeccable, his clothes fitting him perfectly, his smile measured and bright. So graceful as he waltzed around the place. He was beautiful.

And Ciel was wet, hair ruined and shirt stuck to his skin. It was unfair.

He pushed at his hair, helplessly trying to get it into a better shape. He gave up when his eyes caught the pool he was making under him, clothes still dripping on the ground.

The coffee was warm and bitter, and Ciel drank it in careful sips. Tips of his fingers getting back their blood the longer he held the steaming cup in his hand. He didn't manage to finish his cake, got too full after he drank the coffee. But he had to wash the bitter taste with much needed sugar. He wished he got hot milk instead of the blasted beverage but alas, life was unfair. 

Sebastian smiled at him from across the cafe, and Ciel blushed, took another bite of the cake. When the rain let up, he threw more bills than necessary and left like his tail was on fire.

**

Ciel made it a habit to get a piece of cake as many times as he could squeeze into his week. And walking home instead of catching the bus to burn off all the sugar. Sebastian added coffee to the order, and a smile brighter than the sun.

These perfect rows of pearly teeth would almost sparkle. Sebastian would come to him as soon as he spotted him, greeted him by name. Asked about his day.

Today was no different, Ciel dressed up in tight, black jeans and cerulean blue T-shirt. His friends told him it brought out his eyes. He messed his locks up to give them a bit of an ''I didn't put that much effort'' look, and went out. The coffee shop as his destination.

The cool air of the conditioning system hit  face, and he breathed in. Eyes going around the place, looking for Sebastian. 

He made his way to his favourite table and sat down, still discreetly searching for the handsome waiter.

''Welcome to Mochaberry. I'm Ronald, how can I help you?''

Ciel barely stopped himself from scowling at the guy. Blond, tall with a grin too big and knowing for Ciel's liking.

''Oh, that's you! Ciel, right?'' Roland chirped. This time, Ciel did scowl.

''I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met.'' Ciel told him. His good mood from the morning turning sour as he realized that he wasn't going to see Sebastian today. 

''No we haven't. But my friend, Sebs talks about you all the time. Blue eyes, sweet voice, the most beautiful ever blah, blah, blah'' Roland laughed and babbled on. Unaware of Ciel's heartbeats going out of rhythm. Sebastian talked about him, thought he was beautiful. Dear God have mercy.

''He once said-''

''Ronald! That's quite enough, thanks.'' Sebastian shouted from across the hall. Ciel's head whipped in his direction, his lips forming a smile as Sebastian marched to them. Dressed in casual clothes. Worn out, blue jeans and a faded grey t-shirt. His cheeks were burning a lovely pink and Ciel grinned at him.

Without being invited, Sebastian pulled a chair and sat near Ciel, looking up at Ronald ''I want coffee and he's taking a chocolate cake.'' He turned to Ciel and gave a sheepish smile, just now seeing how forward he was being. Ciel's smile widened and Sebastian looked relieved at that.

''How are you doing today, Ciel?''

''Wasn't doing so well, but so much better now.''

Sebastian gave him another smile. Then looked him up and down. ''New jeans?''

''Not really,'' Ciel lied. They _were_ new, but how desperate did he want to appear?

Sebastian moved his chair just a bit closer, leaned in ''Well, they look great anyway.''

''They?'' Ciel said with a coy smile, angling himself to face Sebastian.

''You,'' Sebastian corrected ''You look great. And not only in those jeans,''

Roland brought their order ''Hope you enjoy this, and then whatever Seb here has in mind for later,'' he winked at Ciel then left.  Ciel was blushing up to his ears, and Sebastian covered his face with his hands seeming mortified.

''That was so rude of him, I'm so sorry.'' Sebastian's head was still lowered, so Ciel placed a hand on his cheek and lifted it so their eyes met.

''Sebastian, not saying that he had the right to say that, but I'd love to see what you have in store for me.'' he whispered, then leaned up and kissed Sebastian.

Sebastian didn't waste time, kissing back immediately. Arms extending to hold Ciel around the waist, and bring them closer. He tasted like coffee and smelled like late spring. Ciel's heart thudded in his chest, and he was thankful he was seated. Else his knees would have given out.  They licked at each other's mouths, both eager for more. Finally the hesitant flirtation has come to an end.

They pulled back and stared, both out of breath. Ciel's lips tingled, he licked them and tasted Sebastian there. Sebastian smiled at him, and captured his mouth in another sweeter, slower kiss.

They settled side by side, Sebastian's arm casually thrown over the back of Ciel's chair. Ciel ate his cake, and Sebastian drank his coffee. Ciel fed Sebastian some of his cake and kissed it out of his mouth. Just the right mix of bitter and sweet.

When Sebastian pulled back, his lips were red and shiny with spit and Ciel imagined he looked the same. His hair was probably wild as Sebastian's fingers kept messing it up when they exchanged kisses.

''You want some?'' Sebastian offered his coffee, and Ciel felt assured enough to finally tell him.

''I actually really hate coffee. Only drank it because I didn't want to be rude to you.''

Sebastian's cheeks reddened, eyes  going wide. He seemed like he was getting ready to freak out, or apologize. Ciel knew just the right thing to do. Hand fisting in Sebastian's T-shirt, he pulled him in for a breath stealing kiss.

''Only sugar for you,'' Sebastian said, and nodded.

''Only sugar,'' Ciel confirmed, kissed Sebastian again. After all nothing tasted sweeter than those chocolate mixed kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like this, please leave feedback. [Nisaki](https://nisaki-chan.tumblr.com) on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
